degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Joseph Santos
Joseph Santos is the strict father of Manny Santos and the husband of Julietta Santos. . He started out being very mean and controlling, going as far as to call Manny a slut, but he later became a much more kind and understanding father. He is portayed by Von Flores Character History Season 5 In[[Venus (1)| Venus (1)]], he is first seen at the santos house in the evening. He was upset and furious because he and his wife received a phone call that day from a doctor for permission for their daughter to have breast surgery, and to find out his daughter made a credit payment for the surgery without his approval. When He wanted her to stop acting and just to focus on school and dress properly. He gets really mad at her and began lecturing her about not wanting everything he had worked for and sacrificed in his life to be for his daughter to become a loose girl and he called her a slut, causing her to run out of the house crying. In[[Venus (2)| Venus (2)]], he was still furious with his daughter and at first he wouldn't talk directly to her asking his wife what she wanted. Manny tried to explained to him how much acting meant to her and how much she wanted to keep doing it. But he told her they didn't come to canada for her to become an actress thinking it wasn't a decent job. When she contradicted him, He got up and snapped at her telling her that she will do what he says, but manny tells him she just couldn't. He then looked over to his wife with a very serious look and told her to tell their daughter that "this is no longer her home" kicking her out of the house. Season 6 In[[If You Leave | If You Leave]], after the tragedy that happened at a birthday party for Liberty Van Zandt at Emma Nelson's house that resulted in the murder of J.T. Yorke. He and he wife reconciled with their daughter and realized life was too short to stay mad at her and hold a grudge on her and asked her to come back home because they felt that it wasn't safe to stay there any longer to which Manny happily agreed to do. Season 7 In[[We Got The Beat | We Got The Beat]], he and his wife prepare to throw their daughter Manny a traditional philippine debut, to celebrate her 18th birthday and becoming an adult. He was still reluctant for her already wanting to make her own decisions in University and was trying to persuade to get a science major and forget about acting, much to Manny's dissapointment. With Manny thinking that Inviting over Jay Hogart who was a bit older and was a school bully who was expelled and dropped out of school would upset him and his wife enough to call off the debut, they didn't. He and his wife really liked Jay. He thought he was a nice ambitious hard working man who was finding his way to make something of himself in the world. At the debut, he then though that Manny and Jay we're dating and she was in love with him so much that she decided not to go to University and be his maid instead. Then he was impressed to find out it was all an act she had put on so he and his daughter made a deal for her to take theatre and science courses at university. In Owner of a Lonely Heart, he was beginning to come around to the idea his daughter was now an adult and would be taking some theatre classes. After school that day he comes over to degrassi to pick up his daughter in a lovely black car and saw jay again. He was once again pleased and impressed by his manners, and his ambition. Later that night he opened the front door to hear his daughter was finally home, after being out so late worrying him and his wife about her well being, and he wasn't too impressed to see her and Jay kissing beginning to think Jay was no better then the other guys his daughter has already dated. Until His daughter told him as a cover up for her and jay that they were celebrating their engagement. He then forgave Jay when he apologized for them getting a little carried away and jay gave him his word he would treat her with respect and had them postpone the wedding plans tell after university. Later he agreed for his wife to arrange a priest to come over for some premartial counseling, still with no clue at all that it was all a lie. In Bust a Move (1), he was tricked into thinking Jay's grandma was sick and dying of old age, and her last wish was to meet her grandson's fiancee. So he lent his car for the spring beak weekend for him and manny to visit jay's dying grandma. When the truth was Manny really wanted his car to take her, Jay, Ashley, Emma, and Liberty on a spring break trip to visit Smithdale University for her to give her acting audition to get into the drama program. In If This Is It, he was was seen at school when Manny gave him bags of dirty cheerleading clothes to clean and he informed her that a woman named Bernice called to offer an audition. He now finally felt ready to let his daughter make her own choices and decisions on whether she wanted to go into acting or go to university and he gave her all his support. When she was confused whether to go to smithdale at the time being or just to go into acting he supported her knowing she would find the right decisions for her life. In We Built This City, he was seen sitting with all the rest of the parents at the students graduation ceremony he smiled proudly to his daughter and he took a photograph. Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Parents Category:Season 5 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 6 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Marriage Category:Minor Character Category:Recurring Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:Male Characters